This invention relates to toothbrushes.
The variety of arrangements of surfaces of teeth can complicate proper oral hygiene, and perhaps the most common tool for cleaning them is the toothbrush. The bristles of a toothbrush remove loose debris from the exposed top and side surfaces, including the proximal surfaces, of teeth.
The surfaces between adjacent teeth (i.e., the interproximal surfaces) can be much more difficult to clean. Generally, these facing surfaces are separated by only a very narrow gap which leaves little room for the penetration of bristles. In many cases, the interproximal surfaces of adjacent teeth are in contact with each other, further complicating the cleaning task.
Tooth surfaces below the gum line can also be difficult to properly clean. Dental floss can help to clean the areas not reachable by most toothbrushes.
Some tooth-cleaning elements of toothbrushes remove debris by a rubbing action, similar in some respects to how a dentist's prophy cup cleans teeth. Such elements have soft, rubbery surfaces that are rubbed against the tooth to remove material by friction and abrasion. These types of elements are also useful for massaging gums. Some other tooth-cleaning elements have exposed, relatively stiff edges for removing debris from the tooth by scraping. Although scraping elements can be effective at removing difficult debris, they can also cause pain if scraped against tender gum surfaces, especially if they have sharp corners that can gouge gum tissue.